


Stuck With You

by peachbread



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kinda-Enemies to Friends to ???, M/M, jaehyun is just an angsty boy and doyoung is lowkey crushing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbread/pseuds/peachbread
Summary: Doyoung is looking forward to his new life at college. But his roommate isn't exactly what he imagined him to be. And Doyoung is going to be stuck with him for the next four years.Or alternatively: Doyoung hates his roommate but he can't stop thinking about him and his dreamy smile and his annoyingly-adorable dimples.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's been over a year since i've written anything asjudfgudjs i try not to do chaptered fics but this will prob only be 2 or 3 chapters long! anyways here we go
> 
> im bad at proof reading so i apologize in advance if there are any spelling/grammar errors!

“Take care Doyoung! We’ll miss you!” 

 

Doyoung waves goodbye to his parents and older brother, who are almost on the verge of tears. He heads up the flight of stairs towards his new home for the next four years, the South Dorm of SM University.

 

He looks back at his family, and swallows his pinch of sadness. He’s more excited than anything at this moment, finally taking his first step into adulthood. Back at home, all he did was study and hang out with his friends at the mall, or at the park down the block. When he opened his acceptance letter into SM University, his dream school far, far from home, he was elated. 

 

It was the beginning of a new chapter in his life with a new environment, new friends, and completely new experiences. Doyoung was looking forward to it all.

  
  


His parents and brother had finished unpacking the furniture and his clothes into his new dorm room yesterday, so Doyoung just had to move himself and his backpack in. He was taking care of paperwork at the main building, so he hasn’t had a chance to see his dorm.    
  


Doyoung wanders through the sliding glass doors, and into the lobby where he has to scan his new school ID at the entrance. The gates beep and he scampers through, admiring the technology of the building. His tuition took a big blow from his luxurious living conditions, but nothing his family couldn’t afford–his parents are both doctors after all.

 

He takes the elevator to the fifth floor, smiling with anticipation. He has yet to meet his roommate, and that person would be his first friend in college. Doyoung hopes he’s nice.

 

The elevator stops at the fifth floor, and Doyoung follows the signs on the walls to his room. He strolls down the long hallway, marvelling at the marble walls and soft carpet, and arrives at room 502. He pulls his card key from his jacket pocket and slides it into the slot on the handle. 

 

The place is everything he had imagined it to be. There’s a big glass window right when he walks in that overlooks the rest of the beautiful campus, decorated with trees and sleek buildings. In front of it was what he assumes to be the living room. There’s a coffee table with leather couches on either side. The kitchen is right next to the entrance, with all the latest appliances. 

 

Next to the living area is a door, slightly ajar, which Doyoung assumes to be the bedroom. He walks over cautiously, and enters the room. 

 

It’s a big space, a lot bigger than his room back home. Well, it’s a two person bedroom so he expected as much. There's a twin bed on both sides of the room, and matching sets of desks and drawers with each. Doyoung sees someone laying on the bed across from his, holding a phone above his face. 

 

“Hey,” Doyoung greets, closing the door behind him and putting down his bag. “Nice to meet you, I’m Doyoung.”

 

The other boy just looks at Doyoung for a few seconds, and looks back at his phone. “Hey.”

 

Doyoung sets his bag on his dresser, slightly wary of the unwelcoming stranger. “And you are?”

 

“Jaehyun.” He turns away from Doyoung, and pulls the covers to his neck.

 

So much for his first friend. Doyoung has a feeling his four years with ‘Jaehyun’ won’t be a slumber party.

 

  
——  
  


 

“He’s an asshole,” Doyoung complains to Ten, his lab partner. Ten is actually Doyoung’s first friend in college; they hit it off since the day they met in their Biology class. 

 

“It’s been what, four months and you guys still aren’t friends?” Ten fiddles with the flasks, waiting for the instructor to give them their solutions. 

 

Doyoung throws his phone on the counter, with a single message from ‘idiot roommate’.

 

“He’s telling me to buy toilet paper when he’s the one that used it all up in the first place. And he’s blaming it on me!” Doyoung rolls his eyes. “You lucked out with Taeyong.”

 

Taeyong is Doyoung’s best friend from high school, and they both got into SM University. And coincidentally, Doyoung’s best friend and new friend are roommates. The three of them have been hanging out all the time now.

 

Ten laughs. “I know. Now hurry up and prepare the bases! I want to finish lab early and eat. I’m hungry. Been starving all morning.”

 

“You should really get up a little early and have breakfast,” Doyoung tells him for the hundredth time. “It’s the most important meal of the day!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay. So the new burger place after class?”

 

“Alright fine, I’ll ask Taeyong too.”

 

——

  
  


“....So then, he’s all like  _ oh can you wash your dishes when you finish eating _ ?” Doyoung sneers in a mocking tone. “Like he doesn’t leave his own dishes there for a whole WEEK. I left mine there for ONE NIGHT and he gives me an attitude? Not to mention how he just walks out of the damn shower NAKED and his hair dripping wet every single fucking day! The audacity! The hypocrisy!!”

 

“Uh… not sure what the naked-dripping-wet shower part has anything to do with dishes but ok.” Ten sips on his sprite and shoves two fries in his mouth. “For someone claiming to hate him this much, you sure do talk about him a lot.”

 

“And by a lot we mean  _ all the time, _ ” Taeyong adds, watching Doyoung wolf down the rest of his burger. They’ve been listening to Doyoung complain about his roommate since the moment they walked into the store.

 

“It’s because I have to see him and his stupidly perfect and irritatingly handsome face every day. Just because he’s a little hot he thinks he can act so arrogantly. I hate him,” Doyoung affirms as if he’s trying to convince his best friends (and himself) of the fact. 

 

“A little hot? More like a  _ lotta _ hot,” Ten comments, raising his eyebrows. “He sounds like a douche but you can’t deny that gorgeous face and body. Honestly if you didn’t hate him so much I’d do anything to be under that.”

 

Doyoung clicks his tongue. “Don’t you dare.”

 

Taeyong and Ten both just laugh. Doyoung rants about Jaehyun constantly, but never fails to add in comment about how "annoyingly good looking" he is. 

 

“Oh shit. Speak of the devil.” Ten fake coughs into his hand. 

 

“What?” Taeyong asks.

 

“Turn around. But don’t make it obvious,” Ten whispers.

 

Doyoung and Taeyong both make a 180 degree turn with their entire body. Ten facepalms. 

 

“Fuck, why is he here?” Doyoung immediately turns back around, and starts sipping on his already empty drink that’s just filled halfway with ice.

 

“Well. It’s this place’s grand opening. Not like half the school is here so why wouldn’t he be?” Ten glances over at Jaehyun, who's here with his best friends Johnny and Yuta. “Hot guy with his hot friends hanging out at a burger shop. Perfect.”   
  


“You talking about me?” Doyoung asks, or rather states. 

 

Ten rolls his eyes. “As much as I’d love to sit here and stare at them for a while long, I have a night class to get to.”

 

“I gotta meet with my dance team too,” Taeyong says, tidying up the wrappers and fallen lettuce on the table. Doyoung decides to just leave with them, but not before glancing over at Jaehyun’s table. 

 

Jaehyun’s smiling and laughing with his friends; his radiant smile and dimples just make him so much more attractive. Doyoung never gets to see it at home. Jaehyun’s never smiled at him once. 

 

_ Asshole. _

 

[Meanwhile…]

 

“Yo bro, there’s your cute roommate,” Johnny points out when they get seated. 

 

“ _ And  _ his cute friends,” Yuta grins, peering at the other group, but mostly at Taeyong. 

 

“Uh-huh,” Jaehyun replies monotonously. He looks over at Doyoung, his eyes lingering a bit before he turns his attention back on the menu. 

 

“Oh come on, you’re still giving him the cold shoulder? Cut him some slack. He seems like a nice boy,” Johnny says, and Yuta nods in agreement.

 

“He puts up with all your bullshit at home… It’s been ages. I’m surprised you haven’t warmed up to him.” Yuta has always thought it was strange. Jaehyun refuses to be friends with Doyoung for no apparent reason. They live together in the same damn room and they’re still practically strangers who just see each other all the time. Jaehyun’s a friendly guy. He became close friends with Yuta and Johnny in no time. And yet he seems so indifferent towards his roommate.

 

Jaehyun sighs. “It just easier like this,” he mumbles. “Anyways. I don’t want to talk about this. Let’s just order our food.”

 

Johnny and Yuta look at each other and shrug. Jaehyun doesn’t like talking about Doyoung. But they’re not sure why.

 

——

 

Doyoung is slouched over his desk, trying to absorb the information right out his anatomy textbook. Oh how easy would life be if it were possible. 

 

_Pseudostratified_ _  columnar epithelium are common in the upper respiratory tract… Goblet cells secrete mucus that lines the passages… Ugh this is so stupid. Why do I even need to know this? _

 

Distracted again, he taps his phone by the side of his desk. 1:15AM. Doyoung looks over at his roommate's unmade bed and his mind wanders again. 

 

_ It’s a Wednesday night why is he still out?  _

 

_ He always comes home so late… maybe he has a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Not that I would know anyway since I don’t really know anything about him. _

 

_ Or maybe he works a late shift somewhere…  _

 

_ Well maybe he’s just hanging out with his friends. Someone like him is definitely popular for sure. They don’t know what he’s really like huh. If only they knew how lousy his personality actually is— _

 

His thoughts get cut off by the sound of the door clicking open. Jaehyun is finally home, and as usual he strides right to his side of the room, completely ignoring Doyoung. He grabs his pajamas and towel and heads back out the room to shower. 

 

_ Jerk.  _

 

Doyoung tries to go back to studying but gives up when he realizes he read an entire page of the textbook without actually registering a single word. Exhausted from a long day, he plops onto his bed and within minutes, he’s sound asleep.

 

Jaehyun finishes his shower and comes back to the room to find Doyoung sprawled out on the bed. His stomach is exposed and only the corner of his blanket is covering part of his thigh. Jaehyun sighs under his breath while he walks over and pulls the blanket snug up to Doyoung's chin. He lingers for a bit at the bedside, doing his damnedest to resist the urge to brush back Doyoung's soft hair from his eyes.  Jaehyun pulls back and climbs into his own bed. He looks over at Doyoung's sleeping face, and then turns to face the wall. 

 

It's only getting harder and harder for Jaehyun. And it's not going to get any better as things are now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me discreetly writing this in the back corner of the room during my 2 hr lecture: :^)  
> again i apologize in advance if there are any mechanical miss steaks!!

“Jay, get over here!” Johnny weaves through the crowd of people on the dance floor, holding his glass of scotch above his head so it doesn’t get knocked over. He sits next to Jaehyun at the bar, who’s just swirling his cup in his hand. “Yuta and I met some guys over at the booths, you should come over and hang out.”

 

“Thanks but I’m good. I wasn’t planning on staying long but you should go have fun.” Clubs aren’t really Jaehyun’s scene. The loud music, flashing lights, and drunk people swaying everywhere doesn’t do it for him. But his friends insists on bringing him out to ‘let loose’. At least it isn’t a frat party. Way too many hormones for Jaehyun to handle.

 

Johnny sets his glass down at the bar table and makes himself comfortable in the seat. “Then I’ll stay until you decide to leave then. We can just talk.”

 

“About?”

 

“Anything… you’re more chatty when you’re drunk. Kinda like sentimental and shit…”

 

“No I’m not,” Jaehyun denies. “And I am _not_ drunk.”

 

Johnny points at Jaehyun’s empty glass. “That’s your fifth drink already. And need I remind you of the time we got wasted at Yuta’s place and you started crying about your ex-boyfriend?”

 

Jaehyun groans and runs his hand through his hair. “I rather you not.”

 

“...You still thinking about him? You never seem interested in any of the guys that try to talk to you. Still hung up?”

 

“No it’s not that…” Jaehyun starts muttering. “And as for the guys, I’m not interested because I’m really just not interested… I like them more… soft? And cute… kinda snarky but is really kind.” Johnny just smiles and nods, knowing Jaehyun is just going to keep spilling. “Someone who knows how to take care of himself, and is smart… oh and he with a nice smile. Like a cute gummy smile. Yeah I guess someone like that.”

 

“So like. Your roommate.”

 

“What?!” Jaehyun chokes on his sixth shot of the night. “You’re out of your mind.”

 

“... Right.” Johnny raises his brows and nods. “What’s your deal with him anyway? Why don’t you just tell him you like him?”  


“Listen I DON’T like hi-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it Jay. Just tell me why you... ‘don’t like him’,” Johnny says, quoting the last part with his fingers.

 

“...” Jaehyun throws back the rest of his drink. “I guess… I’m just afraid.”

 

“Of?”

 

“I don’t know either. I really don’t know.”

 

Johnny pats Jaehyun’s shoulder. “It’s alright. Don’t be too hard on yourself. I don’t blame you for putting up walls after what your ex did. But he isn’t Doyoung.”

 

“I know… I know that. It’s just he reminds me so much of him.”

 

“Is that why you won’t be his friend?”

 

“Something like that.” Jaehyun motions to the bartender for the check and pays for his tab. “I think I’ll head home now.”

 

“Are you good by yourself? I can take you back,” Johnny offers. Jaehyun isn’t a lightweight but Johnny is still worried. Plus, he can feel that Jaehyun is still holding something back.

 

“I’m good, I promise. You should get back to Yuta before he starts to freak out. See ya tomorrow,” Jaehyun does his handshake with Johnny and leaves place as the music fades behind him. The fresh breeze outside really helps with the heat accumulated in his face. Alcohol always leaves him flushed and woozy. Luckily the club is right on the edge of campus and the walk back to his dorm isn’t far.

  
\--

 

When he arrives at the dorm, he sees Doyoung pacing outside in just a t-shirt and pajama pants.

 

 _What is he doing out so late?_ Jaehyun debates whether he should say something when he gets to the entrance but his mind isn’t exactly in its best state right now. He can feel all those shots catching up to him. As he continues running scenarios in his head as he staggers up the ramp, he’s saved the burden of making a decision when Doyoung runs down to help him up the stairs.

 

Jaehyun’s first reflex is to push him away.

 

“Relax. Johnny messaged me to make sure you get home safely. Stop being such an ass and let me help you.” Doyoung puts Jaehyun’s arms around his shoulder and supports his weight against his side.

 

Even though Jaehyun is so cold towards him, Doyoung is still kind to him deep down. This time, Jaehyun doesn’t protest a word the whole way up to their room. Instead, he’s thinking about how small Doyoung feels in his arms. Jaehyun is only a bit taller than him, but his frame was much bigger. Doyoung’s hair brushes against Jaehyun's cheeks with every step they take, and he can smell the sweetness of his conditioner that he is all too familiar with..

  


“You reek of alcohol,” Doyoung grimaces as he plops Jaehyun down on the bed. “Stay put.” Doyoung leaves the room, and Jaehyun sits there as he stares into the floor, everything in the room spinning around that point.

 

Doyoung returns and shoves a glass of water into Jaehyun’s view. “Here, drink this.”

 

“... You’re such a busybody,” Jaehyun grumbles as he takes a big sip of water. It’s just what he needed.

 

Doyoung takes the glass from him and places it on the nightstand. “A ‘thank you’ would suffice. But not like I expected anything from you.”

 

Jaehyun grabs Doyoung’s wrist as he’s about to walk away. “...Sorry. Thank you Doyoung.”

 

Doyoung blinks twice in shock, and his heart rate rises hearing Jaehyun utter his name in a soft yet strong voice, almost in a desperate tone. The warmth of Jaehyun's hands still lingers on his wrist after Jaehyun retracts his arm back to his side. Jaehyun fluffs up his silky hair and leans back on his pillow. His already alluring appearance is only intensified by his flushed expression.  

 

Throwing away all rationale, Doyoung sits himself down next to Jaehyun. This is the most vulnerable Jaehyun has ever been, and Doyoung doesn’t dislike it at all. In fact, he finds it really, really, _really_ cute.

 

The two sit in silence for a while; Doyoung's mustering up his courage to say something, while Jaehyun is trying his best not to do anything stupid.

 

Doyoung finally breaks the silence.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Doyoung asks quietly, his chest stinging a bit as he hears his own question out loud.

 

“...I don’t hate you.” Jaehyun pushes his hair back, a habit he does when he doesn’t know what to say. Doyoung knows it all too well.

 

“Then what is it? We sleep in the same room for god’s sake and you can’t even acknowledge me when you’re sober. At least give me a reason so I can stop going to sleep every night wondering what I did wrong.” This is the first time Doyoung admitted this to anyone—himself included.

 

Even in his inebriated state, Jaehyun is shocked by the bluntness of the usually passive Doyoung. He digs through his brain for something to say back that won’t give everything away.

 

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

 

Doyoung groans and rolls his eyes at how cliche and old that statement is. What a stupid ass response. “And what the fuck does that mean?” He wasn’t having it. Tonight will be the night that he gets some answers.

 

"Well... it kinda is you. And me. Mostly you though." Jaehyun doesn't even know what he's saying anymore. "Ugh listen... just leave me alone okay?" 

 

Doyoung doesn't back down this time. "No. Why do you keep pushing me away?"

 

Jaehyun lets out a loud sigh and buries his face in his palms. Then he turns to face Doyoung, close. A little  _too_ close. Certainly the closest they've ever been. Doyoung's breath hitches as his eyes meet Jaehyun's, and he realizes this is the first time they've ever looked into each other's eyes. 

 

"You really want to know why?" Jaehyun leans in closer, and the smell of alcohol swirls around Doyoung again. 

 

"Y-yes?" his voice shakes as he cowers under Jaehyun's piercing eyes. Doyoung isn't feeling so confrontation anymore. But he stares right back at Jaehyun, in a poor attempt to conceal his weakness, but his trembling eyes give everything away.

 

All Jaehyun sees is a defenseless Doyoung and his quivering lips as they bite into each other.  _Fuck._ Jaehyun's at his limit.

 

Like he's rehearsed this many times before, Jaehyun quickly slides a hand behind Doyoung's head, and the other one on the side of his neck. Without hesitation, he pulls him in roughly for a deep, slow kiss. Doyoung is stunned, and his eyes widen when he realizes what's happening. But soon, his body gives in and he closes his eyes to just feel the touch of Jaehyun's right hand on his neck, and the other one gently gripping on his hair. And of course, of Jaehyun's mouth against his. The warmth of each other's lips travel through their bodies, and soon Doyoung finds himself shoving the other away when he  _actually_ registers what the hell was going on. Overstimulated and in a daze, he covers his mouth and instinctively turns away from Jaehyun, who clenches his fist when he notices Doyoung's reaction. 

 

"... And that's why."

 

Jaehyun gets up from the bed, leaving a bewildered Doyoung who's still hanging his head in shock. Jaehyun stands at the doorway, gazing at Doyoung one more time before leaving. "I'm sorry," he whispers before he closes their room door behind him.

 

 

He leaves the dorm suite altogether, trying to create as much distance between the two of them as possible before he breaks down completely. Jaehyun sinks onto the carpet in the hall, and berates himself for being the biggest idiot alive. After wallowing in self-frustration for a few more minutes, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and speed dials his best friend who he desperately  _needs_ to talk to right now.

 

"Hello? Johnny? Oh my god. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad."

 

_"Jay? What's going on? You sound really freaked out right now you're scaring me. What happened??"_

 

"I kissed him. Doyoung." Jaehyun's mind drifts back to Doyoung's delicate lips. He catches himself and immediately shakes off the thought. "Uh. I mean. Yeah. I kissed Doyoung. Oh my god...? I kissed Doyoung. Holy shit."

 

_"...Dude. I thought you killed someone and need me to help bury the body. Calm down it's not that serious. You kissed him. So what?"_

 

"He's gonna hate me. He's really gonna hate me now."

 

_"Why would he? He might dislike you a little if he didn't want to kiss you but he won't hate you for it. Doyoung's a nice guy."_

 

Jaehyun voice lowers. "He will hate me for it. He will hate me for it because he has a boyfriend."

 

_"... Wait. What???"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops well i guess it's gonna be three chapters then ... owo
> 
> (last line prob everyone who's reading this rn LMAO honestly same johnny, same .)

**Author's Note:**

> i will try to update the next chp as soon as i can owo


End file.
